Continue to fight
by dorina16able
Summary: What happens when Pitts is summoned to Nolan's office after Neil's death, his thoughts afterwards and the promises he makes. In order to hold on in Welton, they have to continue to fight for everything they believe in.
1. Promises

**A/N: Hello, guys :) Here is a one-shot I wrote about my favorite character in my favorite movie, because I honestly believe that Pittsie deserves more fanfics. I made an attempt to make him more combative and determined and I hope you will like it :) The statement about the "small candidates" is referring to the book "Dead Poets Society", which is actually the movie in a novel, with additional scenes. In this scene in the book, Keating, after explaining to the boys what the Dead Poets Society was, he says "The living were only candidates. You could be an actual member only after your death. Sadly, I myself am only a small candidate"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Poets Society**

The sound of Steven reading through one of his books and Pitts' steps while he walks up and down in their small room in Welton Academy are the only things that break the suffocating silence in the corridor that hosts some of the dormitories. Pitts hates this silence; it adds something eerie, dangerous even, to the familiar environment. He remembers it once being filled with laughter, jokes, even arguments, but this silence is something he experiences for the first time and it makes him shudder. He approaches the door, lays an ear on it in an attempt to catch any non-existent sound out there, opens it a few inches, but no one is outside. With a groan of frustration and impatience, he slams the door shut and the noise echoes all around.

Steven looks up from his book (history, as Pitts concludes), startled, but not surprised. He doesn't say anything, because he knows very well why his best friend acts like that. No one of them is well after Neil's tragic death, with Todd reacting the worst; and, although Pitts pretends to be composed and strong in order to stand by the others' side, Steven knows better. And now they are waiting to be summoned in Nolan's office, supposedly to give their own point of view of the recent events, but basically to confirm Cameron's story about Mr. Keating being responsible.

'Seriously, where do you find the patience to read?' Pitts asks him and stares at the clock. 'Ugh, the time doesn't pass'

'And do you think that pacing up and down will make it pass quicker?' Steven replies and closes his book. 'Sit down for a few seconds, it will not harm you'

'It will harm my already disturbed nerves' Pitts comments and sighs loudly. 'Anyway, have you planned what you'll tell Nolan?'

'Will it have any sense to tell something different now?' Steven shrugs, trying to sound indifferent, but Pitts can not avoid the bitterness in the other's voice. 'Cameron, the teachers' pet, has told them his own version and they believed him…What difference will it make if we say otherwise?'

'So, that's just it? We will just throw away everything we lived in that cave and the best teacher we could ever have in this rat hole named "school" because of this fink? Does this seem fair to you?'

'No' Steven shakes his head, this time actually startled by the outburst. 'Of course it's not fair. But, even if we say that it is not Mr. Keating's fault, which is the truth, do you think they will believe us?'

Pitts doesn't answer, but the way he lowers his head and balls his hands in fists is a good enough answer for the ginger-haired teenager. Just then, a voice can be heard from the corridor.

'Gerard Pitts!'

Two heads turn abruptly towards the wooden door. Pitts sighs shakily and Steven places his hand on his shoulder, wanting to show him wordlessly that it would be fine, although they both knew that nothing will actually be fine.

_'__This is a battle, a war, and the casualties could be your hearts and souls'_

'Into battle, then' he whispers and goes out.

Dr. Hager is waiting for him at the stairs leading to Nolan's office and Pitts walks with determined steps. Even if Meeks is right and the battle is lost, he will not do them the favor to give up so easily. The Dead Poets Society had opened his mind more than school would ever do and he refuses to agree with the statement that it was a mistake and didn't respond to the four pillars.

Pitts is not surprised to find his parents talking with Nolan. As he sits down, his mother caresses his arm and offers him a small, sad smile, which he returns with gratitude. At least his mother understands what he is going through and this eases a bit the huge burden inside him. His father, on the other hand, looks angrily at him and it is not difficult for Pitts to guess what he is thinking.

_You failed me once more. You are nothing but a disgrace to this family!_

'Mr. Pitts, I believe we should go straight to the point' Nolan starts firmly, holding some papers. 'According to our reports, you belonged to this Dead Poets Society. Do you deny it?'

'No, sir' _And I am very proud to belong to them._

'I have a description of the concept of your secret meetings, which are considered inappropriate and do not agree with the academy's four principals' the director continued. 'Mr. Keating was the one who encouraged you to create this society and he convinced Neil to defy his parents' dreams and expectations for him, using his authority as teacher. Despite being aware of the consequences, his methods of teaching were not the ones Welton Academy approves and led you and the rest of his class to behavior that does not suit with a highly recommended school'

'He wanted to open our minds; and he wisely did so' Pitts says as calmly as possible, although he would rather shout it at him.

'Shut your mouth and listen to what Mr. Nolan has to say!' his father snaps at him, ignoring his mother's tearful tries to calm the spirits down.

'These actions from Mr. Keating's side brought the disagreements between Neil and his family, having as a result to Neil ending his own life'

Pitts can no longer look at him and takes a particular interest at the floor. He does not show any emotions, but he is boiling inside. All this sounds ridiculous to him and he understands that it is all a matter of putting the blame to a scapegoat. Of course, they could have explained everything, the six of them, like the team they were, but, of course, Cameron had to save himself, indifferent about what would happen next, just like the ostrich, which hides its head to the sand when things are not well.

'Read through this paper, Mr. Pitts' Nolas concludes and hands him a document, which dooms Mr. Keating as responsible for Neil's death and the Dead Poets Society as illegal for the school. At the bottom of the page, Pitts can see that Cameron has signed the paper, though the line that has Charlie's name is empty. Pitts can not hold back a wide smile; Nuwanda stayed true to his beliefs.

'Stop smiling like an idiot!' his father snaps at him again.

'Mr. Pitts, do you have anything to sign before you sign this paper?'

'Only this, sir. That you are willing to believe Cameron's lies, only because it does not put the image of the school in danger. You do not care about the actual circumstances that had this tragic end'

'Mr. Pitts, watch your tongue!' Nolan raises his voice slightly. 'I am willing to show understanding because of the fact that you lost a dear friend…'

_Like hell you are!_

'…but I advise you to not play with my patience, otherwise you will follow Mr. Dalton and will be expelled from this school'

Charlie expelled. Pitts' smile fades and gives its place to pure anger. He would love to tell the man sitting in front of him that the last thing he cares about is what he believed. Maybe he would say it out loud, had his mother not prevented him by taking his wrist, gently, but determined.

'Think logically, my son' she pleads him. 'What will you achieve if you continue to resist?'

* * *

Two hours later, Pitts walks alone through the snowy graveyard. After learning that they forced everyone else, Steven, Knox and a distraught Todd to sign the paper that fired Mr. Keating from his job, he needed to get out of the school, at least for a while. Never before did he feel so much hatred for someone and he wishes he could leave this place. He wants to be away from the place that did not allow him or anyone else to think critically, locking them behind walls where there was only one acceptable answer and truth.

He is not surprised to see that Todd is already standing in front of Neil's grave, arms crossed in front of his chest, as if he wants to protect himself from an invisible enemy. If Todd was depressed one time, now he is a hundred times. Pitts may be the last wheel of the carriage (or that is what his father makes him feel), but he always tries to be next to his friends, he laughs when they are happy, wants to find solutions when they have problems, and right now, despite his own sadness and shock, he believes that his duty is to be by Todd's side. Steven had once told him that he was their protector, a silent guardian, the one who keeps the balances in their small group.

'We should follow Charlie's example, all of us' Todd's shallow voice brings him back to reality. '_That _would be a proper blow to Nolan and his so-called "image". But right now I feel so guilty…I feel I have betrayed Neil, Mr. Keating, the Dead Poets Society…'

'They forced us, Todd' Pitts answers and locks his eyes on Neil's gravestone. 'Not that I do not admire Charlie's stubbornness, but we can not think clearly. They brought us before a dilemma we could not handle. But let me tell you one thing' he goes on, more determined now, making Todd look at him. 'You did _not _betray them. Not the Dead Poets Society, not Mr. Keating and most certainly not Neil; on the contrary'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Because he told me' Pitts smiles gently and Todd understands at once that he is speaking about their lost friend. 'Just before he left for the theater…that night. He said he was very happy for you starting to come out of your shell'

'Are you serious?' Todd chokes on fresh tears and his friend nods his head eagerly.

'Yes, Todd. He was happy. And we may have lost this battle, but this does not mean that we will simply forget everything we lived and learned, right?'

Pitts continues to speak encouraging words, saying that they will continue to believe in things like open horizons and free will. They owe this, if not to themselves, then to Neil, who died in order to stay true to his dream. When he stops, Todd looks slightly better and even forces a smile on his face. Pitts' eyes are still focused on the grave, cold and determined to honor the memory of a friend. Neil will always stay in their memory and, unlike Nolan, those close to him will never stop being inspired by him.

_'__The death of Neil Perry is a tragedy. He was a fine student, one of Welton's best'_

As if that was what mattered. What is Neil to Welton? A brilliant student who died, full stop. A number. A statistic. Nothing more. But for those who truly knew him, he was and will always remain a loyal friend, a leader, an example for everyone. And now that he learned what it means to be yourself and not what your father wants you to be, Pitts is not willing to return to the way he viewed life before the Dead Poets came into his life…even if he is just a small candidate, as Mr. Keating had told them.

'We are going to make him proud, Todd' he whispers. 'And that's a promise'

**A/N: Okay, people, that's it. I hope you liked it and I can not wait for your reviews :)**


	2. Oh Captain, my Captain!

**A/N: Surpriseeee! Yeah, I decided to make this a multi-chapter story, I hope you guys will like it :) To be honest, I loved writing about Pittsie being more combative, so I said "Why not continue it?" A big thank you for Nushka and her lovely review, you're great, my friend :D And, also, another big thank you to you who favorited and followed! So, enjoy another chapter with the best (or one of the best) scene of the movie!**

**HuntressDaugher- Thank you so much for your review, it was truly great :) I don't want anyone to be disappointed, so, here it is, chapter 2, hehe :) Hope you will enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own DPS *bursts into tears***

The next morning, during breakfast, none of the boys speaks or eats, still overwhelmed by feelings of anger and guilt. The paper signing of the previous day weighs heavily in their minds and, although they know that they were forced and that nothing is their fault, they can not help but feel responsible for Mr. Keating's sacking. Charlie is also missing and Todd has told them that he saw him departing from Welton yesterday.

'At least he is free from this wretched place' Pitts comments, his hands folded in front of him.

'And now his parents will take him to an even more wretched place' Knox disagrees and takes a sip of his orange juice. 'Or do you think they'll tell him "Congratulations, Charlie, we're very proud of you"?'

'Yeah, since all of us have heard these words before' Steven scoffs in a whispery voice and takes a look around. 'Where is this conservative goat named Nolan, anyway?'

Pitts chuckles loudly at the characterization, so loudly, that he hides his face on the table until he is composed enough. Then he becomes serious again and shudders, as the answer to his friend's question is anything but good news.

'Probably preparing himself for his lesson with us; Spaz told me that he will replace Mr. Keating temporarily'

Knox chokes on his juice at the sound of these words; Todd leaves a sad sigh and Steven shakes his head in despair. Pitts knows that they are all thinking about the same thing: how much fun they used to have while Mr. Keating was teaching them, the meaningful messages and lessons about life they had learned; and how all this will never occur again. Now Mr. Nolan will return to his strict and traditional methods of teaching, when students are not allowed to speak or express a personal opinion. Follow the teacher and the book, and nothing else.

Pitts throws a side glance towards the end of the table, where Cameron sits alone, his face hidden in his chemistry book. At least he is smart enough to realize that he's not welcome to join them anymore; not that he was ever very welcome to, anyway. Charlie's punch did not leave any bruises on him, but Pitts, much to his own surprise, feels a wild satisfaction when he sees that the little fink is groaning in pain every time he frowns, as if his nose is still hurting him. A small console, but Pitts has learned to appreciate even the smallest sunlight in these dark days.

But not even this thought is able to prepare him for the realization that hits him when, half an hour later, they enter the English classroom and take their seats. In all this fuss, he had completely forgotten something and now it packs him so hard, that he needs all his strength to not start crying.

The two empty chairs.

The one is right in front of him and he tries not to look towards it: Neil's chair. The other is in the last line, on his left hand: Charlie's. The actual proof of the fact that two of their friends are gone and will not come back, in their own way. Pitts lowers his head, staring at his book as if something really interesting is written on its cover, only to not look at Neil's chair. The memories and the sadness are messing up with his mind already, he does not need to make everything worse.

'Pitts? You okay?' Spaz's voice next to him startles him, but what startles him even more is his classmate's genuine concern. Okay, they are in the same class and Pitts helps him in Chemistry every now and then, but they are not that close of friends. Even though, Pitts manages to force a small smile, to not worry the other one more.

'I wouldn't say it…but I will be' he leaves a sigh; not that he believes his own words, but he tries to convince both the other one and himself. 'Really, Spaz, I'll be fine'

'Alright' Spaz nods, understanding that Pitts is not really in the mood to talk and knowing very well that pressuring the issue will make everything only worse.

Pitts's dark brown eyes follow him as he sits down, confused because of Spaz's sudden change; after all, Spaz spoke less than Todd. Even though, he's still grateful for the fact that someone else, besides his friends, has showed that he's on their side. Right now he and the others are first line on a battlefield, with the enemies about to enter the classroom, and they will need as many allies as possible.

'Good morning, _Pitts_' one of the enemies in question in the face of the ginger-haired pompous fink has made his appearance, marking ironically the last word. Pitts looks him boldly in the eyes and tries very hard to not follow Charlie's example and add another bruise on his face.

'It would be a much better morning if I was not forced to have to lay eyes upon you after what you did, _Cameron_' he comments instead and, when he sees Cameron's smile fading, he considers it his personal, small victory.

_That's it, Pittsie, don't let him take you down_, he almost hears a voice in his head, a voice that has Charlie's determination and Neil's encouragement, and suddenly he feels much better, for he realizes that they will always be by their side, no matter what. However, his combative side is crushed down as the voices around him are replaced by a solemn silence and the second enemy enters the classroom. Pitts, like the rest of the class, stares in front of him, hands folded in each other, serious expression, head lowered. As Nolan's steps echo on the wooden floor, they all stand up. Charlie, of course, had never liked this "medieval sign of so-called respect towards people we don't respect at all" and this process was never necessary while Mr. Keating was here.

_Back to the traditions; back to conformity_, Pitts thinks bitterly.

'Sit!' Nolan commands them strictly as he walks towards the teacher's seat and they quickly obey. Pitts stares at the man who will teach them English from now on, at his arrogance and can not help but think how lucky Charlie is, to not be forced to endure this hell.

'I'll be teaching this class through exams' Nolan explains. 'We'll find a permanent English teacher during the break. Who will tell me where you are in the Pritchard textbook?'

_At Chapter "Think freely and search the truth for yourselves", section "Seize the day and make your lives extraordinary"!_

No one answers the question; they only stare at him as if he asked them in Japanese and one or two flip through the pages in their book. Nolan's already bad mood worsens more and, after a few moments, his eyes settle on Todd, who is almost curled in his seat and is ready to burst into tears at any second.

'Mr. Anderson' the man says.

_Seriously, man? Seriously? _Pitts thinks and he needs all his composure and his determination to stay strong to not say something right into his face. _Are you a sadist or something? As if Todd is not going through so much already!_

The teenager starts stuttering, making Nolan tell him that he can not hear him. Pitts can only hear the word "Pritchard" and it's as if something tight is gripping him. When he woke up that morning, he had asked Todd if it would be better for him to stay in bed and try to recover, but Todd had said that it was okay. Now Pitts regrets to not insist further, to force him to not attend class; it would be so much better than having Nolan stabbing him in the already open wound.

'Kindly inform me, Mr. Cameron' the headmaster gives up, still maintaining his calm voice.

Pitts's eyes focus on Cameron's back, trying to communicate with him somehow, challenging him silently to say something negative about Mr. Keating. Oh, if he dares to do something like that…Pitts would only love to answer to this git as he deserves.

_Watch what you're going to say!_

'We skipped around a lot, sir; we covered the Romantics and some of the chapters of post-Civil War literature' Cameron replies at once, as if it's a normal English lesson, as if Mr. Keating's way of teaching had never existed; as if nothing had changed.

_Charlie was damn nice to give you only one punch!_

'What about the Realists?' Nolan wants to know.

'I believe we skipped most of that, sir'

'Alright, then, we'll start over' the teacher concludes. 'What is poetry?'

Again, silence is the only answer he gets, as everyone clearly has Keating's words in mind, but doesn't dare to say it out loud. Pitt is fighting with himself, but he also remembers what Keating had said after Charlie's prank about "phone call from God". Right now, if he acts like he wishes to act, he will probably get expelled and nothing will come out of it; so he controls his nerves and waits both with fear and with curiosity, what will happen next. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door and, when they see Mr. Keating coming inside, all turn forward again, ashamed to meet his gaze. His favorite teacher's sight is the final blow for Pitts, who is now fighting with his tears as well and, even from the small distance to Todd's desk, he can see that the latter has already gave in.

'Excuse me' Mr. Keating whispers with a tired voice he hadn't before. 'I came for my personals. Should I come back after class?'

'Get them now, Mr. Keating' Nolan replies, still calmly, but angrily.

As Mr. Keating walked across the class towards the small room at the end of it, Pitts wants to say a few comforting words to him; that nothing is his fault; that everything he taught them will never be forgotten. He sees Todd turning his head at him, trying to do the same, but no words can escape from him.

'Gentlemen, turn to page 21 of the introduction!' Nolan continues normally. 'Mr. Cameron, read aloud the excellent essay by Dr. Pritchard on "Understanding Poetry"

The same page Keating had commanded them to rip out, because it was, according to him, "excrement". Pitts can not hold back his wide smile and he has to suppress his sudden urge to laugh loudly at the irony of the situation. Now he is really curious to what the teacher's pet will say, since this is something he had taken part in. Cameron, on the other hand, looks like a wet cat; clearly embarrassed and having lost his words; or he is simply afraid that, if he will say the wrong thing, someone from the Dead Poets Society will snap at him and remind him about the fact that he was also a part of this.

'That page has been ripped out, sir' he says in the end, trying to not give a name to who ripped it or who told them to rip it.

_You are honestly afraid, are you not?_

'Well, borrow somebody else's book'

_Too bad for you; we were faster!_

'They're all ripped out, sir' Cameron reveals and he sounds as if he wants to hide in a hole and never come back.

'What do you mean "They're all ripped out"?' the older man chuckles, although you don't have to be a genius like Meeks to understand that he is ready to explode.

'Sir, we...' Cameron stutters 'actuall—'

'Never mind' Nolan cuts him off, gives him his own book and slams the page. 'Read!'

_Oh no, not this again!_

'"Understanding Poetry" by Dr. J. Evans Pritchard , Ph.D. To fully understand poetry, we must first be fluent with its metre, rhyme and figures of speech. Then ask two questions. One: How artfully has the objective of the poem been rendered? And two…' at this point, the door creaks and even Cameron stops reading and throws a brief look at Mr. Keating, who has come out of the room, bag in hands. '…how important is that objective?' he returns to reading the essay. 'Question one rates the poem's perfection; question two rates its importance. And once these questions have been answered, determining a poem's greatness becomes a relatively simple matter. If the poem's score for perfection is plotted on the horizontal of a graph—'

'Mr. Keating!' Todd yells in a sudden, jumping on his feet and startling all of them, making even the addressed man stop. 'They made everybody sign it!'

_What is he doing? _Pitts wonders, staring at his friend with fear and pride at the same time, thinking if Todd knows what he is doing or if he is simply risking his neck.

'Quiet, Mr. Anderson' Nolan tells him firmly.

'You've got to believe me! It's true!'

'I do believe you, Todd' Keating assures him gently to comfort the upset student.

'Leave, Mr. Keating!' Nolan interferes, standing up from his seat.

'But it wasn't his fault!' Todd yells at him and Pitts's pride defeats his fear; right now, the beast inside him encourages Todd to continue, applauding loudly at the same time.

'Sit down, Mr. Anderson!' the other snaps and Todd does as he says, the tears now running freely on his reddened face. 'One more outburst from you or anyone else, and you're out of this school! Leave, Mr. Keating'

He does not leave, though; he only looks straight forward, as if he doesn't know what to do. Pitts seriously wants to slap Nolan for everything; and, if there is someone responsible for all this mess, it is certainly this school with the four "pillars" and the insistence to keep a good image in society.

'I said leave, Mr. Keating' Nolan repeats threateningly.

In the end, the other man decides to follow the order, turns his back and starts leaving. Pitts still does not rise his head, afraid that, if he does, his façade will surely break. But then a strange sound is heard and, what happens the next second, breaks all his endurances. Todd is standing on his desk, just like in that lesson, when Mr. Keating and then all of them had stood on the desk in order to see the world from a different perspective.

'Oh Captain, my Captain!' he calls out loud.

'Sit down, Mr. Anderson' Nolan says, but Todd doesn't even think about it. Keating stops at the door and turns around, unable to believe what he sees. 'Do you hear me? Sit down! Sit down!'

Pitts draws his gaze away from Todd, his breath suddenly uneven, as he is battling with the urge to yell in triumph, to do what Todd did; to show that they are still fighting, still resisting, that they will not give up their weapons just because they lost.

'This is your final warning, Anderson! How dare you? Do you hear me?'

_Oh, he does hear you, but he doesn't give a damn about what you're saying!_

Instead of sitting down, though, Todd has apparently lit a fire that consumes all of them, because Knox stands on his desk again and addresses Mr. Keating in the same way; the way he himself had challenged them to use if they were slightly more daring.

'Oh Captain, my Captain'

Both Todd and Nolan turn to him; Todd seems happy that Knox supports him and Nolan still tries to use his authority and show that he can keep the discipline in this class.

'Mr. Overstreet, I warn you! Sit down!'

_Yeah, right_, Pitts thinks, finally giving his resistance up; finally standing up and climbing on his own desk, with a wide smile on his face. Scott, who sits right behind him, stares at him as if he hasn't looked at him before, but he doesn't care. There is absolutely no way in staying passive at such a moment, as all the memories overflow his mind and as more and more students, including Meeks and Spaz, follow them and stand on their desks with brave expressions, some of them smiling and some of them with a determined expression, as if they are truly going to war. Nolan seems to be at the edge of a stroke, yelling "Sit down" and "Leave, Mr. Keating!", but neither the students nor Mr. Keating obey him. Pitts's smile becomes wider when he sees that Cameron, still seated, of course, is looking all around in shock, as if he's wondering if the whole world is mental.

In the end, Hopkins is the last one who stands and Nolan has finally decided that no one will listen to him; Mr. Keating, though, is smiling proudly, because he sees now that, even when he will be gone from this school, he still achieved something.

'Thank you, boys' he says and the words come right from the depths of his heart. 'Thank you'

_No, Captain, we should thank you. For everything._

When Mr. Keating is gone, they still remain in their positions and Pitts throws a glance at Nolan with anger and courage, as a thought leaves its trace in his mind.

_So you thought you had won, huh?_

_Well, you were wrong, Nolan!_

_The game is back on!_

**A/N: Okay, guys, that was it for now! Hope you liked it and I can not wait for your reviews :) Until we meet again...Carpe Diem ;)  
**


End file.
